culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Me or Leave Me (film)
| runtime = 122 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $2.76 million . | gross = $5.6 millionFor domestic take see also 'The Top Box-Office Hits of 1955', Variety Weekly, January 25, 1956 }} Love Me or Leave Me is a 1955 biographical romantic musical drama film which tells the life story of Ruth Etting, a singer who rose from dancer to movie star. It stars Doris Day as Etting, James Cagney as gangster Martin "Moe the Gimp" Snyder, her first husband and manager, and Cameron Mitchell as pianist/arranger Myrl Alderman, her second husband. It was written by Daniel Fuchs and Isobel Lennart and directed by Charles Vidor. Plot After kicking a customer for getting fresh, 1920s Chicago nightclub singer Ruth Etting is in jeopardy of losing her job when Martin Snyder intervenes on her behalf. Snyder, known as "The Gimp" to some because of his game leg, owns a laundry business and runs a protection racket, wielding considerable clout. Etting and her piano accompanist Johnny Alderman are grateful, but Snyder makes it clear he expects Etting to travel to Miami with him, not for business but for pleasure. Etting declines, but Snyder's interest in her continues. Through an agent, Bernie Loomis, he arranges a radio program to feature Etting, followed by a job with the famed Ziegfeld Follies. His crude behavior and violent temper cause Etting a number of problems along the way. Johnny is in love with Etting as well, but she marries Snyder out of gratitude. His heavy-handed management continues as her popularity grows. Goaded to get into the entertainment business, Snyder decides to open a nightclub of his own. Upset at sensing a relationship resuming between Etting and Johnny during their filming of a Hollywood movie, Snyder strikes her. He then catches them together, shoots Johnny and is arrested. Horrified but conflicted because of all Snyder has done for her career, Etting arranges for Loomis to bail him out of jail. At his neglected nightclub, Snyder arrives to find that Etting is performing there herself. At first enraged by what he perceives as an act of charity, Snyder finally realizes this is Etting's way of showing her appreciation, even if she can't be part of his life any longer. Cast * Doris Day as Ruth Etting * James Cagney as Martin Snyder * Cameron Mitchell as Johnny Alderman * Robert Keith as Bernard V. Loomis * Tom Tully as Frobisher * Harry Bellaver as Georgie * Richard Gaines as Paul Hunter * Peter Leeds as Fred Taylor * Claude Stroud as Eddie Fulton * Audrey Young as Jingle Girl * John Harding as Greg Trent Production The role of Snyder was originally intended for Spencer Tracy, who turned in down. Cagney suggested to producer Joe Pasternak that Doris Day be cast in the Etting role. The role had been sought by Ava Gardner (singing probably dubbed by Jo Ann Greer) and Jane Russell, but Cagney persuaded MGM to cast Doris Day, who was excited to play opposite Cagney. Reception Love Me or Leave Me won the Academy Award for Best Writing, Motion Picture Story, and was nominated for Best Actor in a Leading Role (James Cagney), Best Music, Scoring of a Musical Picture, Best Music, Song (for Nicholas Brodzsky and Sammy Cahn for "I'll Never Stop Loving You"), (one of two songs written especially for the film, the other being Never Look Back) Best Sound, Recording (Wesley C. Miller) and Best Writing, Screenplay. Variety called the film "a rich canvas of the Roaring '20s, with gutsy and excellent performances."Variety's review Posted: Sat., Jan. 1, 1955 The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2002: AFI's 100 Years...100 Passions – Nominated * 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** "Ten Cents a Dance" – Nominated * 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – Nominated Box office According to MGM records the film earned $4,035,000 in the US and Canada and $1,597,000 elsewhere, resulting in a profit of $595,000. Love Me or Leave Me was the eighth ranked movie in 1955. Soundtrack All but two of the songs in the movie were hits that Etting had recorded originally back in the 20's and early 30's. These new songs, written specifically for the film are: "Never Look Back", by Chilton Price, and, "I'll Never Stop Loving You", by Nicholas Brodzsky and Sammy Cahn. The songs as they appear in the film (all sung by Doris Day except as shown): *Ten Cents a Dance *I'm Sitting on Top of the World (sung by Claude Stroud) *It All Depends On You *You Made Me Love You *Stay On the Right Side Sister *Everybody Loves My Baby (But My Baby Loves Nobody But Me) *Mean To Me *Sam, the Old Accordion Man *Shaking the Blues Away (sung by Doris Day, danced by Doris Day and Chorus) *I'll Never Stop Loving You *Never Look Back *Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue *At Sundown *My Blue Heaven *Love Me or Leave Me See also *List of American films of 1955 References External links * * * Category:1955 films Category:1950s drama films Category:American biographical films Category:American films Category:Biographical films about entertainers Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Charles Vidor Category:Films produced by Joe Pasternak Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Story Category:Jukebox musicals Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films films based on actual events]